Tod am Parth Galen
by Dawn5
Summary: Boromir wurde am Parth Galen von Orks getötet - oder? Story ist komplett.


_Autorin: Christina / Dawn _

Titel: Tod am Parth Galen

Inhalt: Boromir wurde am Parth Galen von Orks getötet - oder?

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama, AU. lehnt sich eher an den Film an.

  


**Tod am Parth Galen**

  
Als es vorüber ist, schließe ich seine Augen. Es ist nicht sein toter Blick, der mich beunruhigt - oder doch? Ich fürchte die Toten nicht. Vielleicht habe ich Angst, dass jemand anderes aus seinen Augen lesen könnte, aus seinen toten, grauen Augen. Ich wische mit dem Ärmel das Blut von seinem Mund ab. Jetzt sieht er friedlich aus, als schliefe er, wären da nicht die schwarzgefiederten Pfeile, in seiner Brust, in seiner Schulter, in seinem Bauch. 

Ich höre Schritte hinter mir, leise, leichte Schritte. Legolas kann sich unhörbar fortbewegen, wenn er nicht bemerkt werden will. Würde ich nicht wissen, dass er es ist, ich hätte das Geräusch für raschelnde Blätter gehalten, für ein Rauschen im Wind. Dann lautere Schritte, Knacken und brechende Zweige. Der Zwerg könnte sich nicht leise durch einen Wald bewegen, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Beide stehen unbeweglich hinter mir, halten Abstand, wohl aus Rücksicht, aber auch aus Entsetzen, als sie der Szene vor ihnen gewahr werden. Ich schließe die Augen, atme tief ein und wieder aus. Dann beuge ich mich nach vorne und küsse Boromirs Stirn. Es ist merkwürdig, dass er tot ist. Langsam erhebe ich mich, drehe mich um zu Gimli und Legolas. Gimlis Gesicht ist leicht zu lesen, voller tiefer Trauer, und darunter Wut. Auf den Stiel seiner Axt gestützt sieht er mich fragend an. Legolas' Gesicht spiegelt wie Gimlis Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit wieder, aber ungleich tiefer. In seinen Augen kann man sich verlieren, aller Schmerz der Welt ist für einen Augenblick in ihnen. Er fängt sich und blickt mich an. "Was ist passiert?". Seine Stimme schwankt. Weinen Elben?

"Orks", höre ich mich sagen, und als ich es laut ausspreche, wird es plötzlich zur Wahrheit. Menschen weinen. Als ich den Schmerz in den Gesichtern der beiden sehe, ihn in mich aufnehme, da fällt es mir plötzlich leicht zu weinen. "Sie haben Merry und Pippin mitgenommen." Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht.  
Ich höre, wie Legolas scharf die Luft einzieht, von Gimli kommt nur eine Art wütendes Knurren. "Wir werden sie verfolgen... und töten. Noch ist Hoffnung-", er ergreift die zweischneidige Axt mit beiden Händen und es fehlt nicht viel, dass er sich auf der Stelle umdreht und in den Wald hineinstürmt, um Orks zu jagen. 

Seine rastlose Energie und seine sture Entschlossenheit haben mich in den letzten Wochen immer wieder überrascht. Er sieht vor lauter Wut und Angst das Offensichtliche nicht, so scheint es mir. Oder ist es gar nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin mir selbst nicht mehr sicher, was wirklich passiert ist auf der Lichtung am Parth Galen. Im Geiste tausche ich eine Wahrheit gegen eine andere. Legolas beobachtet mich aufmerksam. Vielleicht weiß er nicht, wie Menschen trauern, und ist deshalb unsicher. Vielleicht misstraut er mir auch. Aber dann sehe ich es in seinem Gesicht, sehe grenzenloses Vertrauen. Und die unausgesprochene Frage, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Warum glauben sie, dass ich das besten von uns entscheiden kann? Ich breche die Stille. "Noch nicht, Gimli", ich lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Zuerst müssen wir Boromir die letzte Ehre erweisen." Er blickt mich stumm an. Einen Moment lang glaube ich, alles würde aus ihm herausbrechen, die ganzen vergangenen Tage, alle Gefahren, alle Entbehrungen und Verluste. Weinen Zwerge?  
Dann nickt er.

Wir tragen Boromirs Leichnam zusammen hinunter zum Fluss. Er ist schwer, viel schwerer als er aussieht. Vielleicht ist das bei allen Toten so. Am Flussufer legen wir ihn ins weiche Gras. Legolas und ich ziehen mühsam die schwarzen Pfeile aus seinem Körper, ziehen ihm den Mantel aus, schöpfen Wasser aus dem Anduin und waschen das Blut von seiner Haut. Er sieht nun fast unversehrt aus, als wir ihn in eines der kleinen Boote legen, aber nicht mehr schlafend. Seine Haut ist blass, wie Wachs, und seine Lippen fast weiß. Wir legen sein Schwert, sein Schild und das Horn mit in das Boot, als Beigaben für sein nasses Grab. Ich überlege, ob der Fluss ihn bis nach Hause tragen wird, zur weißen Stadt, und was sein Vater sagen wird, wenn sie ihm die Nachricht bringen vom Tod seines ältesten Sohnes. "Mein Sohn wurde von Orks getötet. Er starb im Kampf, wie ein wahrer Krieger." Ich sage den Satz mehrmals in meinem Kopf und er klingt gut. Er klingt wahr.

~~~

Ich habe Frodo ziehen lassen, obwohl es mir nicht leicht gefallen ist. Danach ist alles verschwommen, ich weiß nur, dass wir den Kampf gegen die Uruk-hai überlebt haben, und dass plötzlich, als das Kampfgetümmel am schrecklichsten und am lautesten war, ein durchdringender Laut durch die Bäume drang, wie aus weiter Ferne. "Das Horn Gondors", keucht Legolas neben mir, und wir laufen los.

Als ich dann die Lichtung als erster erreiche, sehe ich Boromir. Er lebt. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und schwankt, aber er lebt. Als er mich hört, dreht er sich um, langsam. Ich hätte ihn töten können, in diesem Augenblick. Sein Gesicht ist schweißnass und grau vor Erschöpfung. Mit den Händen umklammert er sein Schwert, dessen Klinge rot von Blut ist.. Erst jetzt nehme ich die Orks wahr, die erschlagen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe liegen. Es müssen acht oder zehn sein. Mir wird plötzlich die merkwürdige Stille bewusst. Diese Lichtung ist ein Grab. Mir ist unbegreiflich, wie er das getan hat. "Aragorn", seine Stimme ist nur ein heiseres Krächzen, "sie haben die Kleinen. Ich konnte nichts tun." Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, vor Schock, vor Angst, oder beidem. Seine Hände zittern so sehr, dass er das Schwert fast fallen lässt. 

"Beruhige dich", sage ich zu ihm, meine eigene Stimme fremd in meinen Ohren. Legolas und Gimli sind irgendwo hinter uns.   
"Beruhigen?", begehrt Boromir auf, um dann übergangslos zu fragen: "Frodo. Wo ist Frodo?"  
"Ich habe Frodo gehen lassen."  
"Dann hast du getan, was ich nicht konnte." Scham und Verzweiflung bemächtigen sich seiner Stimme. "Ich habe versagt. Ich habe versucht, Frodo den Ring wegzunehmen. Er lief weg", er stockt, unsicher, was er sagen soll. 

Ich nicke nur bedächtig. "Du hast die Gemeinschaft verraten." Meine Worte klingen hart auf der leeren, stillen Lichtung. Ich lausche nach Geräuschen hinter mir, doch da ist nichts. Boromir zuckt zusammen blickt mich erschrocken an. "Ich wollte das nicht", wispert er, doch seine Augen verraten mir etwas anderes. "Du lügst", sage ich, ganz leise, fast freundlich.  
Er schaut mir nicht mehr in die Augen. "Wir müssen Merry und Pippin befreien"; murmelt er, entfernt sich seitlich ein paar Schritte. Ich lasse ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er kniet sich auf den Waldboden und beginnt, hektisch sein Schwert am Gras abzuwischen, als wolle er die Erinnerung an das, was eben auf der Lichtung geschehen ist, vertreiben. Beiläufig bücke ich mich und hebe einen verstreuten Pfeil auf. Und noch einen. Und noch einen.

Im Gras liegt ein toter Ork, der in seinen missgestalteten Fingern noch seinen Bogen umklammert hält, selbst im Tod will er sich nicht davon trennen. Ich winde den Bogen aus den krallenartigen Händen, bei denen schon die Leichenstarre einsetzt. Langsam nehme ich einen eingesammelten Pfeil, lege ihn ganz langsam auf die Sehne, spanne bedächtig den Bogen. Der Pfeil ist schwarzgefiedert. Alle Zeit auf der Lichtung scheint stehen geblieben zu sein, so dass ich unendlich viel Zeit habe, den Bogen zu heben. In dieser Sekunde dreht Boromir sich um. In seinem Blick ist echtes Stauen, aber keine Angst. "Was tust du?", fragt er, ärgerlich.

Der erste Pfeil trifft ihn in die Schulter und wirft ihn durch seine Wucht fast um. Boromir gibt einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich, halb Ächzen, halb Würgen, kein Schrei, wie ich ihn erwartet hatte. Ich lege den nächsten Pfeil auf die Sehne. Er kommt langsam auf die Beine, einen Ausdruck grenzenloser Ungläubigkeit im Gesicht, weil das, was gerade passiert, nicht passieren darf in seiner Welt. "Was tust du, Aragorn?", fragt er noch einmal sinnlos, und mein zweiter Pfeil trifft ihn in den Bauch. Diesmal kommt ein seltsames, schmerzerfülltes Keuchen, er krümmt sich und fällt wieder auf die Knie. Als er aufschaut, ist alles Staunen aus seinem Gesicht nacktem Entsetzen gewichen. "Aragorn", er hustet, und ein feiner Nebel aus winzigen Blutströpfchen sprüht aus seinem Mund, benetzt seine Lippen, sein Kinn. Er tastet mit einer Hand nach dem Pfeil, der aus seinem Bauch ragt, betrachtet das Blut, das an seinen Fingern klebt. Er will etwas sagen, bringt aber nur ein Keuchen hervor, da er offensichtlich keine Luft mehr bekommt. Seine Augen lassen mich nicht los. Stirbt dieser Mann denn überhaupt nicht? 

Und ich lege meinen dritten, meinen letzten Pfeil auf die Bogensehne. Sie vibriert leicht an meiner Wange; ich nehme mir einen Augenblick Zeit, bis meine Hand sich beruhigt hat. Der schwarze Pfeil zielt diesmal mitten auf sein Herz. Er macht einen jämmerlichen Versuch, rückwärts davon zu kriechen, sich am dem Baum hinter ihm hochzustemmen, aber vergeblich. Mehr Blut läuft aus seinem Mund, ein stetiger Strom inzwischen, und Blut tränkt auch die Vorderseite seiner Tunika. "Es ist zu spät", sage ich leise. Der Pfeil sirrt leise von der Sehne und durchbohrt ihn mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, das widerlich in meinen Ohren klingt. Ich lasse den Bogen achtlos fallen und knie mich neben ihn. Er ist noch am Leben, atmet aber nur schwach. "Shhh", sage ich zu ihm, und streiche eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn. Er blickt mich unverwandt an. Ein Zittern durchläuft seinen Körper, die Angst weicht aus seinen Augen. Endlich. Entfernt höre ich nun das Nahen von Schritten im Unterholz. Und beuge mich nach vorne, um seine Augen zu schließen.

Ende

bitte schreibt mir Reviews... oder besucht meine Seite ;)   



End file.
